Bandaged Cuts
by sabilandako you say
Summary: America is sick and there's England to help him. But every time England takes care of him, America notices that from time to time, bandages appear on England's hands. Really though, what is the cause for those bandages?
1. Chapter 1

**Aahh yiesh. Another story. Hahaha I think that I should be updating first my other stories, but oh well. Hope you guys enjoy :D**

**Dislclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

* * *

****This was written on America's point of view.**

'Wow. I am sick again. Why does it have to be this time of the season? It is spring for goodness sake. And here I am doing nothing on my room.' I thought bitterly while looking outside the window. Damn, it really was nice outside. Wind blowing, birds chirping, leaves crackling with each other, kids playing—

I was snapped away from my thoughts when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"America? Are you awake? I am coming in. You need to eat."

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. England was here. He was the one taking care of me these past few days. I am grateful for the concern, but for the food, ummm, maybe not. It was a miracle that I am still alive. Not that I eat his food anyways.

"Oh come in." I said weakly.

He opened the door and walked towards me while carrying a tray of food. I peered inside the bowl that was on the tray and saw... a black glob.

"What the hell is that?!" I exclaimed and shuddered at the same time.

"HEY! This is a healthy food! Eat this so you could have some bloody energy, git."

"NO! The hero might die!"

"WHAT? YOU BLOODY GIT! THIS WOULD NOT KILL YOU!" He bellowed.

"Nooooooooo..." I complained weakly.

"You see, you don't even have the energy to shout, idiot."

I mumbled a curse before giving up.

"Okay fine. Just leave it there."

England sighed. He put the tray on the small round table near my bed. As he put the tray, I noticed something on his hands. Both of his hands were almost covered in bandages.

"Okay. Rest." And so, England turned towards the door. I saw him smile sadly.

'Weird. The number of bandages on his hands increased.' I thought when I was already alone on my room.

'When were those bandages appeared anyway?' I mused while thinking back to the day I caught a cold.

* * *

**Haha okay, short chapter is short. Wew.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :D**


	2. the first appearance of the bandages

**Haha hello exams :3 It seems like that I am procrastinating again. Yiesh :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**A/N: This chapter is the flashback of what happened between America and England. This will continue until further notice. Well, this story mainly revolves about the flashback, so haha.**

* * *

**"**A-a-achooo!" I sneezed loudly while I was walking down the hallway of the meeting place with England.

"You bloody wanker! Cover your nose when you bloody sneeze!" England said, irritated.

"Oh. I am sorr—ACHOOOO!" I sneezed suddenly. This time, I forgot to cover my nose again.

England then proceeded to hit me on the head.

"WHY YOU—" but then he stopped.

"Wait, are you okay? You look paler today." England eyed me suspiciously, but I could see that hint of concern on his emerald eyes.

"O-OF COURSE I AM! HEROES ARE ALWAYS OKAY!" I beamed, just to mask the fact that I am physically unstable.

England stretched his hands towards my forehead.

"You have a fever! Why didn't you say so, you git? We will go to the infirmary whether you like it or not!"

Unfortunately, that were the last words that I heard before blacking out.

"AMERICA!"

But that was the word I know England would say, a word layered with so much concern.

* * *

I woke up with a throbbing head just as the sunlight hit my face. I realized that I was on a bed. A blanket designed with Superman was draped over me. I looked around and saw that I was in my own room—a big window on my right adorned with a light blue curtain, a small round table on the left side of my bed, a big wooden door on the farther left of the room.

I sighed. Maybe England brought me home. I tried to get up from my bed using my shoulders as a support but my headache made me plop back down on my bed. I groaned.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened, revealing England. He walked towards me.

"Are you okay, love?" England asked concernedly. I was taken aback by his word. 'love'. He used to call me that when I was still a child. He also uses that whenever he was very concerned.

"Yeah! A hero recovers fast, after all." I explained after gathering my senses.

England sighed. He put the tray he was holding on my lap as I sat up.

"Eat." He ordered.

"WHAT? NO!" I wailed loudly. With that, England's vein popped.

"Stop. Shouting. Idiot. If you would not want to eat, I will shove this food up into your bloody arse." He sternly said while forcing the spoon full of some black glob near my mouth. With his hands near my face, I noticed that his left middle finger was covered with bandages while his right pinky finger was covered in gauze.

I shook my head at the thought and instead focus my mind on how will I go past this trial.

I looked at England with puppy dog eyes. He groaned.

'Yes! It is working! Now give me hamburgers!' I thought while mentally pumping my fist in the air. I know that he couldn't resist puppy dog eyes.

Silence...

'hahaha yeah! You just couldn't resist these eyes.'

Silence...

"NO. Now, EAT." He sternly said. My mental image of me pumping my fist in the air was quickly destroyed.

"wha—okay fine. Just leave it there, I'm gonna go change." I grumbled, not really wanting to spend more energy complaining. I also do not want England to get tired with me.

England smiled and put the tray on the table. He then left the room.

As soon as he left, I quickly grabbed the bowl and poured half of its contents on the trash can. I grinned widely at my handicraft but guilt soon struck in.

I sighed again for the umpteenth time and stepped inside the bathroom. After a while, I got out and got dressed. Suddenly, my stomach growled, indicating that it already needed food. So, I pulled out a hamburger from my jacket and happily munched it. After that, I trudged downstairs to start my day with Iggy constantly checking for my well-being.

The morning passed with me exercising, and with Iggy tailing behind me, making sure I was okay. The heat then blazed up, signalling that it was already time for lunch.

'I hope I could stay alive through lunch.' I silently prayed while nervously glancing on England making his way towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Okay, I will temporarily stop writing or reading fanfiction for exams are really just near. I need to focus. Hohoho :3**


	3. 2nd and 3rd appearance of the bandages

**So here we go again~ haha okay, I am here again to update :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

While England was cooking on the kitchen, I made myself comfortable on my bed on my room upstairs. After a few seconds, a smell of something burning wafted through the room.

'Now, I will go through pain again' I thought while covering my nose to prevent the smell on infiltrating my lungs.

Then, after a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door.

"America, I'm coming in. Time for lunch."

I grimaced and sighed.

The door opened softly and it revealed England with a look of concern plastered on his face.

He walked towards me and handed me the tray of food. This time, I noticed that the bandages on his hands increased. The bandages almost covered all of his fingers on both hands. Maybe I stared too much at his fingers because I suddenly heard England coughed awkwardly.

"Are you okay? You're staring at the food for quite a while now..." England asked, his voice masked with worry.

'Whew. He thought I was staring at the food. Good distraction.' I thought while suddenly whipping my head towards another direction. That sudden action made me feel dizzy.

"I...am o-okay..." I slurred while I tried to focus my eyesight.

England nodded hesitantly as he put the tray on the table.

"I will take your temperature okay?"

I nodded slowly, not wanting the dizziness to come back again.

England then put a thermometer inside my mouth. We sat (as for England's case, stood) in silence as we wait for the thermometer to blip. Yes, the silence was quite comfortable since we were used with other's presence at all, but I wished that this silence would become longer so that I could spend family time with England, even though I am sick. But I knew that this silence would be sickeningly short.

I was right. The thermometer blipped after a few moments. England reached out and took the thermometer.

"38.5 Celsius... Quite high..." England informed quite loudly, but his tone soon became quiet.

"Ummm... Could you please... eat? I know you don't like my cooking, but eating would give you energy... Not that I care about you being sick or something like that..." England muttered while averting his eyes.

I laughed, this is the England I knew. Tough on the outside, but soft on the inside. But still, could I get myself to eat what he prepared?

I nodded since I realized that England was waiting for my answer. When I nodded, he smiled benignly.

"I would be downstairs. Call for me if you need something." England said.

"Okay." I said. Unintentionally, a sigh escaped my lips. Maybe it was because I really do not want to eat his food.

Abruptly, he turned towards the door, but before that, I saw his smile falter. I felt guilty for what I am going to do.

When he was already outside, I grabbed the plate and I did what I did this morning. As soon as I dumped the food, as usual, guilt struck again. I sighed and just decided to eat some burgers.

* * *

After I had finished eating my hamburger, I went downstairs. I spent the afternoon watching movies on the television while England spent the afternoon sewing on the couch near where I was sitting.

I was so engrossed on what I was watching that I didn't notice that hours had already gone by, making it the time for dinner. I heard an irritated cough near me and when I looked at my right, I almost yelped in surprise for I saw an annoyed England beside me.

"What the hell, dude?" I exclaimed while clutching my heart pounding in surprise.

"It's already time for dinner, bloody arse." England huffed in irritation as he handed me a bowl of something... moving?... whew. Thank goodness that was only my imagination... wait... it really was moving!

I screamed while pushing the bowl away from me. My hands made contact with England's hands. I looked at his hands and saw that his left palm was covered with bandages, making his left hand completely covered in white gauze.

'What's England doing with his hands?' I thought.

"Okay. You really should sleep. First, you screamed without reason and now you're spacing out." England sternly yet worriedly said.

"That food is moving!" I screamed as I pointed to the food of doom on England's hands.

England raised an eyebrow and looked at the bowl.

"I never thought that colds causes hallucinations. Get up lad, go up to your room and get some sleep. Just eat tomorrow if you do not want to eat this 'moving' food." England said as he set the bowl on a table. He then escorted me up the stairs, with his hand on my back and my arm on his shoulders. I thank him for I am still physically unwell.

When I was already on my bed, England draped a blanket over me.

"Thanks dude." I muttered quietly.

"Get well soon, you git. Good night." England softly said as he headed outside my room.

The minutes have gone by but it seems that I couldn't sleep.

"Maybe it's because I keep thinking about England's hands? Hmmm." I mused as sleep finally settled in.

* * *

**The hell was that? Haha YES! No more exams or projects to think about! YAHOO!**

**Drop some review :)**


	4. The cause and the guilt

**Okay. I'm alive and breathing. Just to say, I am sorry for I had neglected my duties to update this as soon as possible. So, I am sorry :(**

**Yuna, para sayo to. Hahaha peace offering?**

**OH! THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WOULD BE IMPORTANT: the flashback ended last chapter. Starting from this, the time would be after America decided to recall his experience with England throughout the days. So, just remember that America was supposed to eat his breakfast. Okay, got it? YOSH!**

***America might be ooc here. Sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

I was snapped back to reality when I heard my stomach grumble. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already near lunch.

"Shit. I had been spacing out for a long time! I even missed breakfast!" I cursed as I dropped the contents of the bowl unto the trash bin. I then rushed to the bathroom to fix myself.

After I was finished, I trudged downstairs towards the living room. Since I have got nothing else to do, I just decided to watch tv since England was busy doing something on my kitchen.

But it seemed that I could not get myself to watch tv since I was just spacing out again.

'Okay. The first time I've seen those bandages was yesterday morning. I think it was just two fingers... I want some fries... Oh. Then, afternoon came. That time, all of his fingers are covered... And geez, I'm hungryyyy~ oh, where was I? Hamburgers? No... Ah! Last night, his left palm was covered with bandages... Wait, am I smelling burning doom now? Wait. Oh wait. Nevermind... This morning, the bandages almost covered both of his hands... And oh SHIT! I really am smelling burning danger now!' I thought alarmingly as I hurried down the kitchen to see the source of the smell.

I saw England quickly turning the stove off of some food burning. But his hand, being shaken by the sudden burning of his food, suddenly grazed, wait no... He reflexively almost touched the pot. And the result? The knife he was holding grazed on his right palm. After the event, he got a bleeding right palm and a burned left palm.

"Bloody shit, not again." He cursed as he washed his palms through cold running water.

I was taken aback. '_again'_? Suddenly, a great sense of guilt gnawed inside me.

'Cooking for me was the reasons his hands were destroyed?!' I thought incredulously. I felt bad. Really really bad. Seeing someone getting hurt for your sake was just depressing. I, the hero, could have prevented it. Damn cold. But England being England, he would not stop tending and caring for me, with the occasional spluttering of "I am not d-doing this for your sake. I am doing t-this for myself!"

I shook my head gloomily as I trudged upstairs towards my room. I felt too bad to eat (actually, I am hungry since I did not got to eat breakfast but thinking about England's cooking was just making me sad), I felt too bad to move, I felt too bad to do anything so I just slumped on my bed with my face flat on the pillow.

After a few minutes, I heard the door open and footsteps near my bed. I pretended to be asleep. I really do not know why, but I will deal with my guilt later, if I could find a solution for it. BUT! A hero always finds a solution for every problem!

"America, are you awake? You need to eat. After that, let's take your temperature." England quietly said. Since I was good at acting, he thought I was really asleep.

I heard him sigh and retreat backwards. When I made sure that he was already outside, I looked at the round table and saw some medicines, water, a thermometer, and what I least expected for him to bring for me: a hamburger.

I grinned very widely and started to munch the hamburger. After that, I took my medicine and used the thermometer. 37.5 celsius. Good. My fever's down.

"Now, time for the hero to act! The hero to the rescue!" I gleefully said as I finally found how to deal with my guilt, and also to thank England for taking care of me.

But, it seemed that I could act only later since sleep crawled inside of me.

In a mere span of 5 minutes, I fell asleep, dreaming on how I would thank England after I woke up.

Thanking and saving other people. Yeah, that's what heroes do after all.

* * *

**OKAY! Short chapter is short :)**

**Reviews? Reviews to me are like sunflowers to Russia. :")**


	5. Full of hope-Sabila

Greetings, people of the World. This is Sabila talking to you with utmost sincerity and hope and I don't know why.

This is not really a chapter. This is just an author's note, that is, if you consider this as an author's note.

I would just like to share to you something, and I would be really really happy if you just spare 5 minutes of your time to read this. *bows*

* * *

_The country I am living in, PHILIPPINES, was hit by the strongest typhoon ever recorded, Super typhoon Yolanda (with the international name of Typhoon Haiyan). The typhoon has the equivalent of a category 5 hurricane._

Philippines is a small country. It is considered to be a third-world country. Its economics is not that good as compared to other countries. It is a poor country, but now, Philippines becomes even poorer.

Super typhoon Yolanda hit the Philippines very hard, particularly the Visayas region. It hit so hard that a part of Visayas was almost wiped out from the map of the Philippines—no kidding.

Many people died there, estimating up to 10,000 deaths. It damaged 70%-80% of the area in its path. All of the houses were destroyed. There was no single building/house that remained standing. Many destroyed properties and dead bodies were scattered around the area. If you look around there, it may be even compared to a zombie apocalypse. People were so helpless that they almost looked like they were about to kill just to get some food, and there's no exaggeration here. The place looked like a complete warzone—destruction, crying people, debris, dirt, dead bodies, scavengers, and utter chaos could be seen.

How could the Philippines government help those people? How could they help bring back the color and life around there? How could they help regain the damaged properties? There's still no answer to that.

Remember, the Philippines was just recently hit by an earthquake—a very strong one, might I add. For months, the people tried everything they could just to get up from that earthquake, and now here came the storm. Really, what would happen to my country?

Last night, when I was watching the news, my mood was very gloomy. It was devastating to watch news about the storm. It was very heart wrenching to see people crying. It was very depressing to see the damage done. It was very dreary to see dead people. It was so chaotic that I almost cried in grief.

After the typhoon, all Filipinos sprung into action and were trying to help. Even in my school, we launched a program that would help the people affected. The government was doing everything they could, and I mean, EVERYTHING. Many people volunteered to help. That's how we Filipinos help one another. Help with full of love, hope, and sincerity.

Now, this night, when I was watching the news, my mood was enlightened. It was very happy to see other countries trying to help us. United States of America helped us so much. United Kingdom started to help. Canada, Denmark, Spain, Belgium, Germany, Japan, Hungary, and many more other countries have a very big heart for they decided to help us also.

Really, from the bottom of my heart, I thank all of them- the countries and my fellow Filipino. Filipinos really appreciates every help given- whether it be a small or a big help. I know that whatever other countries do to help, it would be returned with a million, sincere, and heart-warming thanks coming from us, the FILIPINOS. You just don't know how happy people would be. You don't know how it could rebuild the color and life that was once present in the Philippines.

Let's just say that this tragedy could be considered as a dark time for the Philippines. But I know that with the help of other countries, and with the help of fellow Filipinos, we would get pass through this and once again be the cheerful and loving Filipinos we are.

Together we stand. *bows*

_"Let go of what kills you and hold on to what keeps you breathing."_

Full of love, hope, prayer, and thanksgiving:

~Sabila


End file.
